Cyber Hero Advent Calendar 2016
Cyber Hero Advent Calendar 2016 '''is a second time Advent Calendar of a picture of some old and new cybernoids (from the last advent calendar). Unlike the previous one, this Advent Calendar will reveal either three or more character artworks each day instead of one and will feature some characters with existing artworks in Holiday outfits such as Cyber Guy and Fawn-Fallgrass. Character artworks by day '''Day 1 Ticket to Advent: Conductor Cyber, Brave Engineer, Frotzie the Snow Cybernoid Day 2 Fawn and Peppermint: Fawn-Fallgrass (Holiday Outfit + her other outfits), Rinke, Piper-Mint Day 3 Starlight Gazer: Star Cyber, Ramona-Lightrod, Yue-Purplelight (Reworked) Day 4 Four Seasons: Minawa-Mintgreen (Holiday Outfit + her other outfits), Wanda-Snow (Alternate Winter Outfit), Sherri-Soakwise (Summer Outfit), Fern-Leafrake Day 5 Cyber Hero Legacy: Cyber Guy Dimension (Redesign), Cyber Guy Quantum, Cyber Guy Enforcer, Cyber Guy Techno Day 6 Air and Space: Sky Cyber (Reworked both standard and jetpack variants), Galactic Cyber (Redesign), Rocket Cyber Day 7 Throwback 50s: Greaser Cyber, Biker Cyber, Nerd Cyber, Claire-Cashburn Day 8 Night of the Ninjas: Ninja Cyber, Hiyabusa, Akane, Shinobi Cyber, Ninja Cyber Black Day 9 Medieval Times: Paladin Cyber, Noble Prince Cyber, Archer Cyber Day 10 Great Wild Adventures: Wild-Sprite (Redesign), Tribal Cyber (Redesign), Chief Wolfhawk (Redesign), Frontier Cyber Day 11 Cheer for the Holidays: Cheer Cyber (Redesign), Randy-Coolross (Holiday Outfit), Avril-Scarlette (Redesign), Peyton-Mossgreen (Redesign) Day 12 World Cyber Heroes - Southeast Asian League: Rubahat, Crescent Cyber, Templar Cyber, Rising Star Cyber Day 13 Something Spooky: Zombie Cyber, Invisible Cyber, Nadie-Gloomridge, Carter-Ghastly. Day 14 Glacier Veterans: Redesigned artworks for Glacier Cyber, Max-Winters, Glacier-Glacia, and Glacier-Glynn Day 15 Glacier Re-Unite: Redesigned artworks for Carey-Wayne, Garret-Frost, Shannon-Sleetz, and Chill. Day 16 Rescue Squad: Enforcer Cyber, FlareHydraxe, Amber-Ambynce, CliffBreaker. Day 17 Everything Entertaining: Shelby-Vance (Holiday Outfit), Ciara-Goldenrod, Magician Cyber. Day 18 Tune-In Girl Power!: Lacy-Stargaze (Holiday Outfit), Lucy-Starlight, Lilly-Starlight Day 19 Kawaii Tokyo: Sakura-Skybloom (Holiday Outfit), Sayuri-Skybloom (Holiday Outfit), Fuyuki-Maho Day 20 Fantastic Performers: Princess Icy (New Outfit), Millie-Glacier (Jacket), Maritenko, Charles-McCracker, Clara-Belle Day 21 Winter Guardians: Jackson-Frost, Jillian-Icewindle, Jaden-Snowdale, Gail-Icefrost Day 22 The Sprits of Holiday Symphony: YuleSprit, SantaSprit, ClefSprit, JoySprit, PeppermintSprit Day 23 Holiday Friendship: Chris-Skywarp (Holiday Outfit), Zoey-Summers (Holiday Outfit), Tom-Felcher (Holiday Outfit), Cyber Guy Holiday (Christmas), GingerSprits Bob & Fey Day 24 A Holiday Spirit: Carl-Scrooge, Sprit of Holiday Past, Sprit of Holiday Present, and Sprit of Holiday Yet to Come. Plus all the remaining Holiday-themed characters. Trivia *This is the second Cyber Hero Advent Calendar to be made. **However, it is a first Advent Calendar to feature some existing characters rather than new ones. *Unlike the previous Advent Calendar, this is the first Cyber Hero Advent Calendar to have themes in each day. *Luke-Chaplin, Rory-Davis, Madison-Monroe, and Cherry Valentine are supposed to feature in Day 20, but was cut. Gallery Day 1 Frotzie the Snow Cyber.png|Frotzie the Snow Cybernoid Brave Engineer.png|Brave Engineer Conductor Cyber 11.png|Conductor Cyber Day 2 Fawn-Fallgrass - Holiday Sweat.png|Fawn-Fallgrass (Holiday Sweatshirt) Rinke.png|Rinke Piper-Mint.png|Piper-Mint Day 3 Star Cyber.png|Star Cybrt Ramona-Lightrod.png|Ramona-Lightrod Yue-Purplelight 1.png|Yue-Purplelight Day 4 Minawa-Mintgreen - Spring Casual.png|Minawa-Mintgreen Sherri-Soakwise - Summer Casual.png|Sherri-Soakwise Fern-Leafrake 1.png|Fern-Leafrake Wanda-Snow - Seasonal.png|Wanda-Snow Day 5 Cyber Guy Dimension.png|Cyber Guy Dimension Cyber Guy Quantum.png|Cyber Guy Quantum Cyber Guy Enforcer.png|Cyber Guy Enforcer Cyber Guy Techno.png|Cyber Guy Techno Day 6 Sky Cyber 111.png|Sky Cyber Rocket Cyber.png|Rocket Cyber Galactic Cyber 11.png|Galactic Cyber Day 7 Greaser Cyber 1.png|Greaser Cyber Nerd Cyber.png|Nerd Cyber Claire-Cashburn.png|Claire-Cashburn Biker Cyber.png|Biker Cyber Day 8 Ninja Cyber.png|Ninja Cyber Hiyabusa.png|Hiyabusa Akane 1.png|Akane Shinobi Cyber 1.png|Shinobi Cyber Ninja Cyber Black.png|Ninja Cyber Black Day 9 Paladin Cyber.png|Paladin Cyber Noble Prince Cyber.png|Noble Prince Cyber Archer Cyber 1.png|Archer Cyber Day 10 Wild-Sprite 11.png|Wild-Sprite Tribal Cyber1.png|Tribal Cyber Chief Wolfhawk1.png|Chief Wolfhawk Frontier Cyber.png|Frontier Cyber Day 11 Randy-Coolross - Holiday.png|Randy-Coolross (Holiday) Cheer Cyber111.png|Cheer Cyber Avril-Scarlette.png|Avril-Scarlette Peyton-Mossgreen1.png|Peyton-Mossgreen Day 12 Rubahat.png|Rubahat Crescent Cyber.png|Crescent Cyber Templar Cyber.png|Templar Cyber Rising Star Cyber.png|Rising Star Cyber Day 13 Zombie Cyber.png|Zombie Cyber Invisible Cyber1.png|Invisible Cyber Nadie-Gloomridge.png|Nadie-Gloomridge Carter-Ghastly.png|Carter-Ghastly Day 14 Glacier Cyber12.png|Glacier Cyber Max-Winters.png|Max-Winters Glacier-Glacia12.png|Glacier-Glacia Glacier-Glynne.png|Glacier-Glynn Day 15 Garret-Frost.png|Garret-Frost Carey-Wayne.png|Carey-Wayne Shannon-Sleetz.png|Shannon-Sleetz Chill1.png|Chill Day 16 Enforcer Cyber.png|Enforcer Cyber FlareHydraxe.png|FlareHydraxe Amber-Ambynce.png|Amber-Ambynce CliffBreaker.png|CliffBreaker Day 17 Shelby-Vance - Holiday.png|Shelby-Vance (Holiday) Ciara-Goldenrod.png|Ciara-Goldenrod Magician Cyber1.png|Magician Cyber Day 18 Lacy-Stargaze - Holiday Rock.png Lucy-Starlight.png Lilly-Starlight.png Day 19 Sakura-Skybloom - Holiday.png Sayuri-Skybloom - Holiday.png Fuyuki-Maho.png Day 20 Princess Icy - Alternate Outfit.png Millie-Glacier - Jacket.png Maritenko.png Charles-McCracker11.png Clara-Belle11.png Day 21 Jackson-Frost11.png Jillian-Icewindle111.png Jaden-Snowdale111.png Gail-Icefrost111.png Day 22 YuleSprit.png SantaSprit.png ClefSprit.png JoySprit.png PeppermintSprit.png Day 23 Chris-Skywarp - Holiday.png Zoey-Summers - Holiday.png Tom-Felcher - Holiday.png Cyber Guy Holiday - Christmas.png GingerSprit Bob & Fey.png Day 24 Carl-Scrooge111.png Sprit of Holiday Past.png Sprit of Holiday Present.png Sprit of Holiday Yet to Come.png Category:Advent Calendars Category:Christmas